The gamer: un personage inatendue
by Aspros Nexus Valkyrian
Summary: Un oc vient tout chambouler dans l’univers de naruto en plus il possede le pouvoir du gamer


Chapitre 1; Un nouveau monde

Un vide noir m'entourai totalement , je flottais actuellement dans cette endroit composé que de ténèbres . Je regarda de droite à gauche espérant voir une personne mais je ne vit rien juste le vide.

⁃Bonjour ?

J'essaya de prononcer des mots pour voir si une personne pouvait m'entendre peut-être était-je dans le paradis, puisque j'étais mort, oui j'étais belle et bien morte une stupide voiture m'avait percuté à toute vitesse, je devais sûrement être morts sur le coups. Mais rien juste le silence qui me répondît.

⁃Bonjour, quelqu'un est-il la?

Je réessaya l'expérience peut-être la personne m'avait pas entendu, j'augmenta le son de ma voix pour que le mots s'entendirent plus fort. Mais rien ne me repondit , ce qui commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Je attendit plusieurs heures selon moi car je n'avais pas la perception du temps . Soudainement face à moi des mots s'inscrire .

Voulez-vous jouer à un jeux ? O/N

Je regarda ces mots avec surprise, un jeu ? Sérieusement je venais à peine de mourir et on me demandait de jouer à un jeux ? Mais soudainement un souvenir me frappa , dans ma vie j'ai lut beaucoup de fanfiction surtout ceux gamer peut-être j'allais vivre ça ?  
J'allais peut-être me retrouver comme un putain de Dieu qui allait niquer tout les gens autour de moi ou un putain de samouraï ultra cheate. En y pensant s'était vraiment très cool, mais là faudrait vraiment réfléchir car c'était mon futur , si je m'étais oui j'allais sans doute avoir une nouvelle vie , de nouveau amis et peut-être je pourrais vivre plus longtemps ? Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion ma décision était prise , j'appuya mon doigts sur oui.

Soudainement j'ouvrit mes yeux pour être aveuglé par une lumière éclatante qui me brûlait la rétine. La seule que j'eu envie de faire était de crier ce que je fis bien évidemment. Une personne me porta et m'emmena à une personne qui me serrait contre lui . Je sus instinctivement dans quelle situation je me trouvais, j'étais redevenu un bébé après quelques minutes je pus voir à peu près distinctement. Je pus voir une femme ayant des cheveux rouge flamboyants est des yeux verts, je sentit qu'elle était ma mère est qu'elle était souffrante. Elle me caressa tendrement la joue et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux .

⁃Je suis désolé mon chéri , mais je ne serai pas là pour toi.

Je la regarda avec mes yeux larmoyants, je pouvais pas faire beaucoup d'expression puisque j'étais un bébé qui venait à peine de naître . Ma mère regarda ensuite le docteur.

⁃Son nom est ... Daisuke

Je fut un peu dubitatif mon nom de famille avait été caché sa devient sûrement être important , en regardant le docteur je pus voir un dessin sur son bandeau que je connaissais très bien, je commença à pâlir un peu, c'était le signe de konoha . Dans tout les monde ou j'aurais pus naître c'était celui de Naruto en plus dans Konoha , le village qui s'est fait attaquer par kyubi,orochimaru,nagato!!! Le docteur m'enleva des bras de ma mère qui avait fermé les yeux qui était sûrement morte . Le docteur me posa dans un berceau avec plein d'enfants s'était sûrement la nurserie je devais sûrement partir bientôt à l'orphelinat.

Fin de l'introduction au monde

Enfin on va passer à la partie jeux du monde car la s'était plutôt histoire et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Nom: Daisuke

Âge : 0 ans

Titre: Gamer

Level : 1 [0/100]

Hp: 50/50

Chakra : 100/100 Chakra contrôle : 0 %  
Allégeance : Civile Konoha

Force:5 Résistance:5 Régénération:5 Dextérité:5 Agilité:5 Chakra:5 Intelligence:5 Endurance :5 Charisme:5 Chance: 5

Points de statistiques à distribuer: 10.

Intéressant , les niveaux était totalement égal pour l'instant ce qui était totalement parfait. Je plaça donc 3 points en intelligence, 2 points en chance,3 point en chakra et deux en force .

Nom: Daisuke

Âge : 0 ans

Titre: Gamer

Level : 1 [0/100]

Hp: 50/50

Chakra : 100/10 Chakra contrôle : 0%  
Allégeance : Civile Konoha

Force:7 Résistance:5 Régénération:5 Dextérité:5 Agilité:5 Chakra:8 Intelligence:8 Endurance :5 Charisme:5 Chance: 7 

Je fus content et ferma la fenêtre avec ma pensée. Je sentit soudainement le besoin de dormir et je m'endormis. Je me réveilla dans un transport qui venait à peine de s'arrêter. Je regarda autour de moi il y'avait plusieurs autres bébés aussi. La porte s'ouvrît laissant passer la lumière est une femme entre 30 et 40 apparue.

Shimotsa Tomoe - Nv 14

La dame nous fit sortit du transport grâce à d'autres personnes qui l'accompagnait et en quelques minutes nous fîmes tous dehors devant un grand édifice, l'orphelinat de Konoha. Ils nous firent entrer et nous placèrent dans des berceaux.  
Pendant plusieurs mois je ne pourrais rien faire du tout à part dormir.

——————————————————  
Plusieurs mois passèrent, sans que rien se passa , la dame de l'orphelinat ne nous laissait que jouer, manger et dormir il n'y avait après rien d'autres a faire.  
On n'était actuellement dans la nuit et je dormais calmement bavant un peut sur le côté . Soudainement je me réveilla et je commença à pleurer un puissant et fort chakra se faisait ressentir un peu partout dans la pièce, je regarda par la fenêtre et je vis quelques choses qui me terrifia, un renard géant avec neuf queux attaquait mon village. Je savais exactement ce qui se passait kurama nous attaquait et le yondaime allait se sacrifier. Soudainement d'autres cris se sont fait entendre dans la pièce, tout les enfants pleuraient à cause du chakra malfaisant du démon renard . Tout ce que je put faire était de me recouvrir dans ma couette les larmes coulant sur mes joue La porte s'ouvrît laissant passer la matrone qui nous enveloppa de son doux chaud qui me fit directement dormir. Je me réveilla plusieurs heures après que le yondaime avait scellé le kyubi dans Naruto, tout ce que je ressentais était la faim donc je criait.

——————————————————  
Plusieurs années passèrent, tout les orphelins était toujours traumatisé par kyubi et faisait beaucoup de cauchemars. J'avais maintenant 5 et dans 1 an je partirai à l'académie ninja , j'avais passé quelques années avec Naruto ayant juste des relations cordiales avec lui juste avant qu'il se fasse viré de l'orphelinat quand il a eu quatre ans . Aujourd'hui était un jour important car le sandaime Hokage de Konoha, Hiruzrn Sarutobi allait venir. Je me trouvais actuellement sur une table en bois prenant mon petit déjeuner du lait avec du pain , un repas sift et bon .  
Je finis donc rapidement est parti dans la cours avec les autres enfants de mon âge . Tout le monde était réuni quand Sarutobi arriva avec son sourire de vieil personne.

⁃Bonjour les enfants, comme vous le savez tous je suis Hiruzen Sarutobi, l'actuel Hokage de Konoha.

⁃Bonjour crièrent tous les enfants 

⁃J'ai une question à être posé : Qui veut être ninja.

Tout le monde leva sa main moi y compris bien sur j'étais pas venu dans se monde pour être un putain de civil qui pourrait mourir à tout moment . En voyant ce nombre de main levé hiruzen eu encore un sourire.

⁃Bien je voie, savez-vous c'est quoi la volonté du feu?

Tout les enfants dire non même si personnellement je le savais déjà mais je voulais pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi.

⁃La volonté de feu est le cœur de notre village. Tout en son sein, avec la volonté de feu, peut résister à tout problème, peu importe ce que c'est, simplement parce que nous sommes unis dans l'amour pour notre village

Tout le jeunes regardèrent l'hokage avec une admiration pas du tout dissimulée même moi, le voir à la télé est pas là même chose en vrais.

—————————————————

C'était enfin le jour de l'académie, tout les orphelins de 6 ans devait y' aller . Je portais une veste rouge sans manche avec un teeshirt blanc et un pantalon rouge et des sandales bleu . Mes cheveux bruns tombai partout dans mon visage me dérangent aucunement .

Rejoignez l'académie à l'heure!  
En tant qu'orphelin, vous n'avez pas vraiment de vie, alors quand une opportunité se présente de devenir incroyable, vous feriez mieux de la saisir!  
Atteindre l'académie avant 9 heures!  
Récompenses;  
Entraînement Ninja +20 EXP Échec:  
Entraîne-toi à nouveau l'année prochaine Expulsion possible d'un orphelinat

O / N?

Je cligna des yeux cela faisait plus de 6 ans que je n'avais pas eu une seule interface donc je n'et pas du tout habitué . Donc j'appuie donc sur oui dans mes penser et me dirigea à l'académie en courant pour ne pas êtres au retard .  
J'arrive donc à l'académie en avance , il y'avait déjà beaucoup d'enfants avec leur parents qui attendaient que les classes soit désigné. Je me posa tranquillement contre un arbre.

Quête terminée!  
Rejoignez l'académie à l'heure!  
En tant qu'orphelin, vous n'avez pas vraiment de vie, alors quand une opportunité se présente de devenir incroyable, vous feriez mieux de la saisir!  
Atteindre l'académie avant 9 heures!  
Récompenses;  
Entraînement Ninja +20 EXP.

J'eus un petit sourire c'était les débuts de mon ascension pour être le plus puissant ninja connue au monde . J'observa un peut les alentours voyant que les personnages du canon comme Naruto, Sasuke , shikamaru était déjà là attendant tout seul pour le premier et avec leur parents pour les derniers. Après quelques minutes d'attente l'hokage arriva et annonça les classe , la a était bien sûr celle de Naruto avec presque tout les héritiers de clan et l'hokage annonça les autres.

⁃Classe B , Daisuke de l'orphelinat

Je sursautât en attendant mon nom et j'eus un peut honte la plupart des orphelins n'avait pas de nom donc on les appelait de l'orphelinat. Je courus rapidement me placer derrière mon professeur qui était une personne un peut enrobé, je le fixa.

Takatsu Gozou, niveau ??

Alerte Vous avez débloqué :

Observation N1/???

La capacité de savoir des informations autour de moi plus le niveau est élevé plus je pourrais voir de choses.

Je cligna des yeux , c'était que maintenant que j'obtenais cette putain de capacité qui était ultra-utile?! Je ne comprends pas ce jeu, mais je pense que tous m'avait été bloqué jusqu'à que j'arrive à l'académie comme ça je ne deviens pas trop cheat dès le début . Je soupira et regarda ma classe peut-être y'avait t-il des personnes du canon qui se trouvait dans cette classe et qui avait changé, je regarda chacun de mes futur compagnon et je reconnut aucun visage , j'étais dans une classe de nul mais au moins j'allais pas trop perturber le canon.

L'hokage finit donc de dire les classes et parla encore de la volon du feu, que faut travailler pour être ninja , tout le tra-la-la habituel, surtout quand devenant ninja la plupart aller mourir soit en mission soit pendant l'assaut du son et de Suna sur Konoha. Les classes donc partit dans l'eurent sale respectif , en entrant dans la salle je perdis pas de temps je me mit aux fonds comme ça je pourrais dormir calmement. Deux autres gas dont je prenais même pas la peine de savoir l'eurent nom s'était assis à côté de moi . J'étais actuellement affalé sur le table attendant que le professeur commence le cours.

⁃Bien faisons l'appel dit Gozou-sensei

Je leva les yeux en l'air sa servait à quoi puisque le Hokage nous avait tous déjà appelé c'était une perte de temps inutile , à la place on pourrait lancer des shuriken à la place, apprendre à être des putain de ninja quoi.

⁃Senju Tawaki dit le professeur.

Ce nom me surprit il restai d'autres Senju à part Tsunade ? Et pourquoi n'avait t-elle pas été plus avancé dans l'histoire principale sa aurait été col de voir d'autres Senju , pour plus d'informations j'utilise observer.

Senju Tawaki Niv 2 Âge : 6 ans Titre : Héritière du clan Senju Hp: 300/300 Chakra : 400/400 Chakra contrôle : 0%

Allégeance : Konoha, clan senju 

Force: 9 Vitesse : 8 Endurance : 7 Résistance : 8 Dextérité : 6 Intelligence : 7 Agilité : 8 Régénération : 5 Chance : 5 Charisme : 7

Senju Tawaki, fille du petit fils Hashirama , son grand-père étant le frère du père de Tsunade,elle est l'actuelle héritière du clan Senju, son père mort et sa cousine Tsunade est trop vieille elle ne peut plus produire d'enfants.

Cette film était très intéressant peut-être pourrait t-elle un bâton de mesure pour moi qui sais-je ? Le professeur donc finit sont appelle et commença à poser des questions.

⁃Qu'elle sont les clans fondateurs de konoha. Dit le professeur 

Je leva donc ma main la question était trop facile et peut-être sa allait me rapporter de l'intelligence en plus ce qui était très intéressant. Sensei me permit donc de répondre

⁃Le clan Senju et Uchiha 

⁃Et qui était leur chef Daisuke-sab? Demanda sensei voulant tester mes connaissance.

⁃Hashirama Senju et Uchiha Madsra

⁃Bravo Daisuke-kun vous avez beaucoup de connaissance.

Le professeur m'applaudit pendant que le reste de ma classe me fixa surtout la Senju . La journée passa très vite et était totalement ennuyante on avait juste fait quelques exercices pour augmenter notre force et vitesse. A la fin de la journée j'avais gagné, 3 de force , 4 de vitesse, 5 d'intelligence y compris ceux gagné en classes.

Nom: Daisuke

Âge : 6 ans

Titre: Gamer

Level : 1 [0/100]

Hp: 50/50

Chakra : 300/300

Allégeance : Civile Konoha Chakra contrôle : 0%

Force: 10 Résistance:5 Vitesse: 9 Régénération:5 Dextérité:5 Agilité:5 Chakra:8 Intelligence:13 Endurance :5 Charisme:5 Chance: 7 

L'école finit je me dirigea vers la bibliothèque de konohq voulant apprendre beaucoup de chose et surtout voler quelques jutsu . J'arrive donc devant le grand édifice et je vis une femme aux cheveux noir à l'accueil qui semblait être la biliothequaire .  
J'arriva donc devant elle.

⁃Bonjour, c'est pour prendre quelques livres, je suis un élève de l'académie.  
⁃  
La famille enleva sont regard de la chose qu'elle faisait et me regard surprit vus que j'étais un peu petit pour mon âge et c'était assez rare de voir des étudiants de l'académie dans la bibliothèque.

⁃Bien , tu n'as le droit à la section académie interdiction d'aller plus loin ⁃  
J'acquiesça et je partit en direction de la partie civil regardant les livres essayant de trouver des choses intéressant. Après plusieurs heures je prit que deux livres, l'histoire du monde shinobi et apprendre parfaitement les mundra. J'allais partir mais je vis une lumière aux fonds de la bibliothèque, cela attira mon attention et je parti donc dans ça direction. Je vis deux parchemin sale et usé je l'es prit .

Rokushiki, taijutsu Rang A 

C'est un taijutsu utilisant des technique encore inédit dans le monde ninja , cela pousse vraiment beaucoup les limites du corps humain pour apprendre des techniques surnaturels.

Nécessite ;  
Rang 15 Chakra contrôle : 60%  
Force; 45 Agilité : 60 

Style de la feuille perdue Rang À:

C'est un style utilisant la vitesse et l'agilité ce style avait été appris par Tobirama Senju et d'autres puissant ninja mais il fut perdu à l'époque d'hiruzen.

Vous pouvez l'apprendre.  
O/N

Je regarda les deux parchemin avec admiration les deux était vraiment très puissant mais une question était vraiment nécessaire à être posé , pourquoi il y'avait un putain de style de combat One piece dans l'univers de Naruto ?! C'était absolument impossible de l'avoir, mais c'était quand même cool. J'appuyai bien sûr sur oui pur apprendre le style 

Style feuille perdues 1/50

C'est un style utilisant la vitesse et l'agilité ce style avait été appris par Tobirama Senju et d'autres puissant ninja mais il fut perdu à l'époque d'hiruzen.  
Bonus :

\+ 5 en force + 2 en vitesse 

Bon le style maintenant appris , il fallait que je cache le parchemin de rokushiki, mais ou ? Je eux soudain une putain d'idée dans tout bon jeu y'avait un inventaire non? Donc je pensa aux mots inventaire et une fenêtre apparue , je pouvais placer presque 100 objet je plaça bien sur le parchemin et ferma la fenêtre. Heureux je partit de bibliothèque ayant enregistrer les livres .  
Arrivé à l'orphelinat je m'enferma dans ma chambre en lisant tranquillement les livres après un certain temps je commença à m'endormir et je me réveilla que le lendemain. Je prit vite mon petit déjeuner et je partit en direction de l'académie avant la sonnerie. Arrivé en classe je partit à la place que j'avais prit le premier jour , celle toute aux fonds à gauche. Le professeur arriva rapidement et après avoir fait l'appel annonça quelques chose de très excitant.

⁃Nous allons faire des combats en 1v1.  
Toute la classe cria moi y compris car j'adorais l'action et sa serait mes premiers teste en combat. La classe descendit jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement en bas , le professeur était posé aux centre d'un cercle et nous expliqua les règles. C'était un combat amical le premier qui est à terre ou qui abandonne a perdus , j'eu un sourire féroce j'allais totalement détruire mon adversaire. Plusieurs match se passèrent des combats inintéressants c'était comme si s'était deux bébé Uchiha qui se battait et le prof annonça enfin mon tours.

Alerte quêtes 

Battre votre adversaire 

En cas de victoire \+ 30 xp \+ 2 en charisme 

En cas de défaite -1 en force

J'arrivas calmement dans le cercle, mon adversaire était un civil sans nom j'espère qu'il allait me donné un peu de difficulté. Le prof annonça le début du combat, dès le de début mon adversaire fonça sur moi son poing essayant de toucher mon visage, je para facilement la faible attaque en faisant un pas sur le côté à cause de la vitesse le jeune enfant perdit l'équilibre au moment où il est tomber j'envoya mon genou dans son ventre et mon poing tapa violence dans sa tête. Il tomba par terre saignant du nez , je partit m'assoir dans un coin un peut isolé n'aimant pas trop le regard admiratif des civil. 

Alerte quêtes 

Battre votre adversaire 

victoire \+ 30 xp \+ 2 en charisme 

Je souris il ne me restait que 50 xp avant de passer aux niveaux 2 , les combats suivants furent ennuyeux sauf celui du Senju où elle domina totalement son adversaire sans aucune pitié. Après que les combats furent fini, sensei nous emmena au terrain de shuriken pour tester notre shurikenjutsu.

Alerte quêtes

Réussir à envoyer 5 shuriken sur la cible 

Victoire Debloquage de la compétence shurikenjutsu +2 dextérité 

Défaite Rien

Je me plaça devant la cible j'avais 10 shuriken je devais absolument marquer la moitié aux moins. Je prit le premier shuriken et le lança avec force sur la cible et je toucha . Je prit le deuxième shuriken et le lança il toucha l'arbre à côté, j'eu une petite grimace. J'envoyais mon troisième shuriken qui atteint le milieu de la cible. J'envoya le quatrième shuriken qui tomba au sol comme le cinquième et sixième. Le 7em shuriken arriva aux côtés de la cible comme le huitième . Je rata le neuvième shuriken, j'eus le dernier shuriken dans ma mains et lança il atteint la cible .

Alerte quêtes

Réussir à envoyer 5 shuriken sur la cible 

Victoire Debloquage de la compétence shurikenjutsu +2 dextérité 

Shurikenjutsu Nv1 (0%)

Maîtrise de l'art du lancer de shuriken Bonus :  
Dextérité : +2 

J'eus un grand sourire et cela termina ma deuxième journée à l'académie. Je sortit très heureux, en sortant de l'académie je vis une lumière qui m'attirait beaucoup et je alla à cette lumière.

Donjon trouvé 

Je cria d'une joie intense je venais de trouver un putain de dojon s'était le début d'une montée en xp fabuleuse, j'entra donc dans le donjon . J'étais dans un égout et je vis au sol et une batte en fer que je prit comme arme, je continua à avancer et je vis devant Lo des zombies, il y'avait des putain de zombies dans ce jeu de merde. Je prit ma batte et je tapa fort dans la tête du zombie.

+20 xp 

Cela lui arracha la tête , je fis la même avec l'autre zombie me donnant le même nombre d'xp et j'entendis une musique il était temps de level up

Nom: Daisuke

Âge : 6 ans

Titre: Gamer

Level : 2 [20 /200]

Hp: 50/50

Chakra : 300/300

Allégeance : Civile Konoha Chakra contrôle : 0%

Force: 10 (5)  
Résistance:5 Vitesse: 9 (11)  
Régénération:5 Dextérité: 7 (9)  
Agilité:5 Chakra:8 Intelligence:13 Endurance :5 Charisme: 7 Chance: 7 

10 points à donner 

Force: 15 (20) Résistance:7 Vitesse: 9 (11)  
Régénération:5 Dextérité: 7 (9)  
Agilité: 8 Chakra:8 Intelligence:13 Endurance :5 Charisme: 7 Chance: 7

J'étais maintenant beaucoup plus forts grâce à mon level up et une vague de zombies arriva vers moi grâce à ma dextérité et ma force je l'es battit tous très facilement. Je gagna 100 Xp et 50 ryo . Je continua tranquillement ma route tranquillement et je tomba sur un zombie plus gaillard que les autres, j'utulisa observer.

[Boss] Zombie Yakuza

Le boss de ce donjon était un zombie yakuza, je commença directement le combat en envoyant mon pied droit sur la tête du zombie il bloqua l'attaque avec son avant bras je me retira très rapidement et je prit appuie sur le pied enlever pour balancer mon pieds gauche sur son ventre . Cette fois si il ne put pas esquiver, le zombie sortie une épée et essaya de me trancher la gorge je bloqua l'attaque avec ma batte et je donne un coup de tête , mais son genou tapa contre mon ventre m'envoyant au sol il retenta l'attaque aux katana mais je bloqua encore avec ma batte , je le poussa grâce à ma jambe et je me releva je envoya mon poing sur son ventre et mon genou tapa son menton ensuit je prit ma batte qui était tomber au sol précédemment et je tapa ma batte sur son crâne avec puissance.  
Il tomba aux sol sonné et je continua à taper avec ma batte le tuant. J'avais battu vraiment très facilement mon premier boss, son cadavre partit en fumée et j'ai obtenu 50 d'xp plus son katana que j'obeservq.

Mifune, objet de rang À

C'était une épée sacré aux pays des samouraïs mais il fut perdus pendant la guerre de clan qui sévissait dans ce pays.

Je lécha mes babines et je prit l'épée et je sorti du donjon avec un grand sourire, j'avais ma première arme ultras puissante. Il faisait presque nuit donc je rentra très vite à l'orphelinat.  
Arrivé dans ma chambre je commença à penser à m'es soucis, je n'avais presque pas d'argent donc je devais en faire vite . Comment pourais-je faire? Je réfléchis profondément et j'eus soudain une idée pourquoi pas écrire des livre mais des livres Dc Comics . Je commence donc à écrire le premier roman qui s'appellera Chauve souris dans ce roman Batman sera un civil qui fera régner la justice dans ca ville natale Gotham, il est l'élève de Ras al ghul un ninja de rang A qui apprit tout sur l'art des armes à Batman car oui , la chauve-souris ne pouvait pas utiliser de chakra.  
Cela me prit toute la nuit une fois fini je proposa mon livre à la bibliothèque et je savais que ça serait un putain de hite donc je commença très vite à écrire mon deuxième roman qui s'appela Man of Steel . Le lendemain je retourna pour voir la bibliothécaire me regarder avec des yeux surprit elle avait adoré mon livre et était une éditeur elle me proposait d'éditer son livre ce que j'accepte je signa le contrat en le regardant sous toute les coutures. Je pris la pseudo d'akira toriyama car je ne voulais pas me dévoilée je préférais rester dans l'anonymat pour l'instant.


End file.
